1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation and translation bracket, and more particularly to a bracket for allowing pivotal and linear adjustment of two or more members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of conventional pivotal and linear adjustment devices are known in the prior art. These designs generally suffer from problems and deficiencies relating to operability and reliability. Also, such conventional adjustment devices are often expensive and difficult to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved structure for a bracket assembly that provides pivotal and linear adjustment. The bracket assembly includes a linear member disposed within the base and a translation lock and a pivotal member disposed within a base and a rotation lock. Until secured, the base and translation lock are adapted to linearly slide with respect to the linear member. Once the desired linear adjustment is achieved, the translation lock and base are secured, engaging with the linear member. In this position, the base, translation lock and linear member remain in a substantially fixed relationship with respect to one another.
The base and rotation lock allow the pivotal member to rotate, until secured. Once the desired rotational adjustment is achieved, the rotation lock and base are secured, engaging with the pivotal member. In this position, the base, rotation lock and pivotal member remain in a substantially fixed relationship with respect to one another.
One of the features of the present invention is that the rotation and translation locks provide simple adjustment. By loosening the rotation or translation locks the pivotal member and/or linear member are disengaged allowing for free movement.
Another feature of the present invention is the force generated by the locks increasing the brackets ability to remain in a fixed position.
Still another feature of the present invention is the ease and low cost of manufacture.